Cloud's path
by Shiori-chi
Summary: It has been 500 years since Seph died, 400 years since his friends died. And Cloud cant take it anymore so he chooses death but instead, he took on a path that the Planet offered him after 'dying' in mako, and travels to the past, not really but really. Time travel/Time loop. Fem!/ACC!/CC!Cloud. Sane Seph. SephirothxCloud fic. OOC?probably.
1. Prologue

A/n: Right. Of all things I chose, I choose to to write a new story and not update any of my other ones... Gd job me... ==; But! I did try and write my other story but it is not going very well. And I spent less time on my laptop and more time on lazing myself on the bed... Well, I just wanted to try writing a FFVII fic... And tbh, I wrote a lot and my obsession towards SefiKura is not backing down... So Sephiroth x Cloud for the win! Omg I am so freaking sorry crai... ;-; /Sentence to Guilty for Life cell.../ Anyway stop with my ranting... and do forgive my grammar and tenses... and enjoy this new story...

Disclaimer: I've always wanted to do this... xD I don't own ff7 nor the characters! Cuz' if I do there will be shit tons of time travelling things and SefiKura! ;3

Summary: Cloud took on a path that the Planet offered him. And travels to the past, not really but really. [What kind of summary is this...]

* * *

((Prologue))

 **Cloud's POV**

It has been 500 years since Sephiroth died, and probably 400 years since all of my friends had left me for death; Vincent still lived, along with me in a small hut just outside Migar ruins. I have not age a day since then too. However, I doubt we can stand this loneliness any longer. So I prayed, I prayed to planet for Vince's death, Chao's release and then, my death. But nothing is given as an answer, for I can't hear the planet's voice.

Another century has passed, I can't take it anymore. It's driving me crazy, everything is driving me crazy. I fear insanity more than anything else. So I help to seal Vincent away when I suggested to die. Vincent wished me luck and bid me goodbye before going back to the lonely slumber he had abandon before. And I too, bid him goodbye before travelling to the nearest mako pool I find; Cut wounds, even fatal ones did not affect me, so I figured that maybe mako could kill me.

And so it did, I dive into one. I can the pain ravishing my senses as mako seeps into my skin and further into me. However that was when I heard Her voice, " _You cannot simply just die. For you have become one of my safeguard, a WEAPON_."

I can hear her mocking tone, laughing at my stupid attempt but I can also hear her panicking. It was working, my plan was working.

" _However, if you can't stand it anymore… Maybe I can offer you a path, but this path has no ends. It keeps going, and it never stops._ "

I struggle to give Her an answer, before I realized there was no more mako, only darkness. So I speak.

"I… If it meant that I can see them again… And not go back to what I was experiencing before… I guess I could try and take this path." Was my answer to Hers. Again, I can hear her soft chuckling.

" _Very well. No matter what fate throws at you, make sure you never choose death. And when the time end, you will yet make your way to another journey. Farewell my son._ " Then, a bright light fills my vision and in a blink of an eye, in front of me was the silhouette of Midgar, in the most perfect condition I have ever seen.

 **3rd Person POV**

The young teen, Cloud Strife was a rather feminine boy. He possessed a rather cute baby face, brightly shone blue doe eyes with a pale complexion and a small mouth. On top of it all, was his infamous chocobo-like blonde hair. He sat at the edge of the boat, covered in a thick cloth, head down and refused to take another look at his surrounding. He felt sick just by thinking about it, motion sickness urgh. It was rather cold as it was near the end of the fall season. Cloud had just travel through space, just find out that he was yet again travelling on a fairly small motor boat to Midgar. He would assumed that he still had his enhancements from Prof. Hojo's sick experiment and his experiences from his past; since Fusion Swords was right beside him, but Fenrir was not, and probably would not be here. He merely just regressed in age, not that there was a lot to regressed in appearance; He was slightly shorter and looked a bit less mature. Luckily for him, he was covered in those thick cloth to arise any suspicion from the other two passengers and one driver, not that they probably cared. Then, the boat came to an abrupt stop.

"We've reached Midgar. Move on, kids."

Ah _right_ , Cloud was travelling to Midgar to apply for SOLDIER, to follow the dream of becoming his _oh-so-great_ idol, General Sephiroth. He shuddered at that thought of Sephiroth being his idol, and alighted from the boat, one hand holding his beloved sword and the other, a fairly large bag. But before, going to Shinra tower, the main headquarters, he ought to go visit a certain yet-to-be flower girl. And so he did. He made his way to the church in Sector 7 Slums. Avoiding any trouble he could possibly cause, he sneaked into the church, where he named it Aerith's church. There was no one in, maybe it was late in the night,and therefore Aerith wasn't in. However, he could use the place to spend the night in, no matter how cold it might be. Cloud was used to it anyway and so, he drifted into a nice and peaceful sleep where he had not have one in many years.

Back in Shinra tower, there was a _grumpy_ silver haired general in his own office. Why was he grumpy? It was because one of his two favourite commanders, namely Genesis Rhapsodos had been causing troubles for him by increasing the amount of paperwork that he has to do. _Damage reports, complain reports, new cadets/soldiers reports and more fucking reports..._ All these darn paperwork was not going to disappear unless he went through all of them and sent them away to the respective departments.

The silver haired general was Sephiroth. Sephiroth was also feminine looking, but screw that idea when he had this scary, intimidating aura around him. He had the most beautiful long silver hair and a slight tanned complexion with sharp features. His cat-slit green eyes was one of those features that made him looked intimidating. Grumpy Sephiroth was not going to let Genesis off easily, and so he sent those reports to Genesis and for him to not slack, he appointed his other commander, Angeal Hewley to be a watch guard. However, grumpy Sephiroth stayed as grumpy Sephiroth.

In the meantime, in Genesis's office, Genesis was being grumpy too and Angeal was quietly siting on the sofa with his arm crossed, eyes closed; but that did not mean Angeal was sleeping, and Genesis knew that fully well. The auburn haired commander, Genesis was in his usual clothing, red long coat with black clothing underneath, crossed leather straps, the SOLDIER symbol, black boots and a pair of shoulder guards. His red rapier was resting at the side of the large desk. Angeal however was in a standard SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. And he has a standard SOLDIER sword, along with his iconic Buster Sword, both resting at the side of the coffee table in front of him.

"'Geal, I can't take this anymore!" Genesis complained, hands griping his hair, "This is supposed to be Sephiroth's paperwork!"

"You were the one to cause those paperwork." came a curt reply.

"But!"

"No buts. Take responsibility for what you have caused."

"I was just teasing them... And _accidentally_ got angry!" Genesis huffed, burying his head into the paperwork and mumbled, "There is no hate, only joy... Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return..."

"The night is still young, my friend." Genesis yet again, sighed for umpth time.

And so, Genesis was suffering to complete all this paperwork...

 _Tobecontinued..._

* * *

A/n: Well that's the prologue.. Until next chappie... and until next time :) Happy new year guys! (Gmt+8)


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Okay, believe me, I have no idea what I'm doing =w=)/ I didn't do a double check..so...excuse me...

Disclaimer: I've always wanted to do this... xD I don't own ff7 nor the characters! Cuz' if I do there will be shit tons of time travelling things and SefiKura! ;3

Summary: Cloud took on a path that the Planet offered him. And travels to the past, not really but really. [What kind of summary is this...]

* * *

((Chapter 1))

 **Cloud POV**

" _Hello! Helloo! Hellooo_ ~" There was someone saying repetition of hello, in soft and melodious voice. Aerith. I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the sunlight seeping in from the hole in ceiling. My blue eyes then locked onto her green eyes. I rose to a sitting position, while she squatted.

She looked slightly younger; brown hair tied into a ponytail, emerald green gentle eyes and dressed in a white one piece dress decorated with blue ribbons and light colored flowers.

"Oh yay! You're awake!"

Instead of answering, I tilted my head, ignoring the slight bedhead I got from sleeping.

"You were so cold! I thought you were dead." She told me. I touched my skin, and felt its temperature. _Crap, it's cold!_

Once again, I kept being silent, staring at Aerith. I wondered if she was real, I wondered if she was just one of my memories or if this was a dream.

"I'm Aerith. You are..?" She introduced, giving a gentle smile.

"-loud…" _Darn, that was soft, and hoarse._

"Loud?"

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." I once again said, after clearing my throat.

"Cloud..? Like the ones in the sky?" She asked, pointing her index above.

"Ye-yea."

Her emerald green eyes glistened with excitement but with a hint of fear. She stood up, then wondered around the small area as she said, "The sky… The sky is kind of frightening, don't you think so?"

I stood up and followed her, then rose my head to face the sky.

"Yea. The sky is kind of frightening," I smiled, as she turned towards me, "but a sky with clouds and birds, doesn't it seem kind of peaceful?"

 _"I used to do, still do cloud watching or stare into the horizon to get things of my mind. It is peaceful to get sucked into the scenery, right Cloud?"_

 _"Cloud watching? What's with that, dummy?!"_

Aerith then snapped me out of my thoughts by giving me an answer, "I… never thought of it that way. But yeah, it seems kind of peaceful too…"

"Yea…"

"I think I better get going… Aerith." _Now, that was abrupt…_

"I'll see you again… Cloud." With that, I made my way to Shinra Building.

 **3rd person POV**

Cloud made his way to Shinra Building, and when reached, he submitted the application form to the person at the counter, and was reminded that the exams start at 0900 hours, basically 3 hour later. He had some time to spare, so he made his way to the cafeteria in the Building. He ought to be full before the exams, right?

On the 51th floor where the General's office is located, Genesis was spotted slumping down just outside the office door, while mumbling gibberish things, 'Sephiroth', 'We speak of the poet who lived with his young housekeeper long ago in the mountains of the western province, the kingdom of complete cruelty, where heads fell like wilted flowers and snow fell for many months across the mouth of the pass and drifted deep in the vale.', or something along those lines.

"Gen, how long are you going to sulk over there?" came a smooth voice from above.

"I'm not sulking, Angeal!" Genesis retorted, looking up to face Angeal.

"Want to grab some breakfast?" A nod from Genesis, "Are you joining, Sephiroth?"

Emerging from the shadows, Sephiroth nodded, "The cafeteria?"

"Yea, where else?" Genesis stood up, glared at Sephiroth before giving the neutral look.

"A little nonsense now and then, is cherished by the wisest men." He quoted. And the three Firsts headed to the elevator, to the cafeteria.

On the 34th floor was where the cafeteria is located, at the moment when Cloud walked out from the elevator, the Firsts trio too, walked out from the other elevator. At this point of time, Cloud's radar was going haywire. He stilled as he caught sight of Sephiroth, but Sephiroth just continued on without stopping, and he had a fond expression on his face as he watched the other two companion chatting in front of him. Luckily, Cloud did not stare for too long. He immediately went for the queue.

 _Okay, real bad timing Cloud_. Cloud thought he had timed his steps perfectly for them to be further apart in the queue, and he did not want to seem out of place; other than already dressed in a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm, pink ribbon hidden from sight, to be honest it was not his size anymore, so he might looked a bit overdressed. He concluded that all his belongings when he jumped into the mako had almost been transported back with him. What a scary thing lifestream can do…

Cloud tried to maintain his composure upon standing just right behind his nemesis. His head was facing down, blue eyes were everywhere but in front of him. Just like that, he kept his distance.

"Hey, I think he's interested in you, Seph!" _This voice… seems kind of familiar._ Cloud had wondered where he had heard it before.

"Gen, be quiet!" _Ah. This voice is familiar too._ Cloud continued to ponder had on both voices' identities.

"But look at the chick, he can't even keep his head up to face Sephy!"

"Genesis!" The voice was stern.

"A-ha! It's Angeal's voice!" Little did Cloud know that he had blurted out his thoughts. Without noticing he continued, "And Genesis! The one from DeepGround journey!"

Before he knew it, his arms was up blocking the two foreign hands reaching for him. Cloud looked up, sapphire orbs locked with green cat-slit ones. Silence engulfed the whole cafeteria; not like there was a lot of people there at this time but _Oh shit!_

"Wow kid… Relax." Genesis was the one to break the silence among them. Cloud then abruptly pulled back his arms and put on his cadet demeanor; a scared and shy kid.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, no… We are sorry for startling you." Angeal was the one to speak up. Sephiroth kept his eyes on Cloud.

"I'm First Class SOLDIER and Commander, Angel Hewley. This the General, Sephiroth and that behind, same title as me, is Genesis Rhapsodos." He proceeded to introduced.

"I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Do you work in Shinra?" Sephiroth questioned. But Cloud somehow refused to answer his nemesis, and with that Genesis was eying Cloud with interest. Sephiroth was going to question again but was interrupted.

"Are you boys going to order or what?" came a harsh tone. "Cause you are blocking the way."

Attentions were directed to the cafeteria staff. Cloud took the chance and ran off.

"We are. Sorry for causing any trouble." Angeal answered, the three walked forward, placed their orders, before turning back to speak with Cloud. However he was nowhere to be found, so that had to wait and they went on and find their seats after taking their respective trays of food.

Once they settled down, they begin to eat.

"That chick is a tough kid."

"Genesis!"

"He has mako eyes."

"What?!" Both Genesis and Angeal choked on their food.

"Are you serious, Sephiroth/Seph?"

"Hn."

'When was Seph not being serious..?' They both thought.

"I reckon he isn't SOLDIER." Sephiroth continued.

"Is he an enemy?"

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows?"

"The wondering soul knows no rest." Genesis recited before saying, "I'm sure we'll meet him again."

And they continued to enjoy their food, while Cloud hurried to a convenient shop to get some snacks; energy bars and chocolates. _Great! Two and the half more hours to go!_

...

Finally, the time has come, 0900 hours. However, Cloud was starting to regret the decisions he had made; joining SOLDIER and all that, did not seem so fun anymore. Ah, but there was nothing better to do, so he walked into the Shinra Building once more, information papers in hand and there he goes, the exams for Cloud had started.

Sephiroth and crew had been holed up in their observation room due to the examinations. It was seriously getting boring; standards, standards and nothing out of the ordinary… Or so they all thought, until Cloud was tested. Genesis was the first to perk up, and muttered, "It's that baby chick."

Alarmed, Sephiroth whipped his head up from the documents and Angeal focused on the particularly testing ground. Cloud had already passed his written exams with flying colors, and with a gaze into his sapphire eyes had already proven his strengths. That was not just all, his swordsmanship with his weird designed sword was even more amazing, his examiner was just not up to his standards. In mere seconds, Cloud had cleared his examinations. Sephiroth had his eyes on this examinee, surely he wanted to take him as his students, such as Angeal had done to his puppy; heck, even offering him a secretary job would do. Due to his monstrous way of giving work, no secretary had even lasted as long as three days, at most two weeks. Eyeing around the room, he caught a glimpse of Tseng and Veld giving a pleasant eye to Cloud. Not to mention, Genesis was openly drooling at him, muttering some quotes about fate and perfection, and more importantly taking him as a student too.

This was not good at all. Not in a bit favoring Sephiroth, the Turks were targeting him as potential member, and Genesis was already drooling. Sephiroth, of course, would not back down.

In the waiting room, especially for people who did really well, even if possessing a far more amazing advantage, Cloud was sitting at the corner, trying to be as invisible as possible; although clearly not working, attention to hair, strange eerie clothing and large great sword, the Fusion Swords. Sighing mentally, he tried wrapping himself up by hugging his knees and head always down. _Darn, this was not what he had expected…_ Although he should have. _Dumb Cloud… Dumb Planet… Dumb freaking fate…_

 _Tobecontinued..._

* * *

A/n: I feel like... Genesis is damm freaking OOC... I hope it gets better... And even though it's only chapter 2... I feel that I already don't know where I am heading with this... And this feels so confusing... It gets longer I promise, and I hope to keep it...


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Ah... I wanted to write a bit longer but nope that was it... ;-;

Disclaimer: I've always wanted to do this... xD I don't own ff7 nor the characters! Cuz' if I do there will be shit tons of time travelling things and SefiKura! ;3

Summary: Cloud took on a path that the Planet offered him. And travels to the past, not really but really. [What kind of summary is this...]

* * *

((Chapter 2))

 **3rd person POV**

Sephiroth was not pleased at all. He was seriously thinking, maybe he might be related to grumpy cat. He had been grumpy since yesterday, except for the fact the interesting lad, Cloud had appeared in this yet again boring day. Why was he grumpy? Again.

Two certain turks had to get to Cloud first in the waiting room, just because he was the General and his signature was needed to complete the paperwork for Cloud 's special admission. It was his suggestion for Cloud, not those god-damned turks, no offence. As grumpy as he was, he still had his infamous stoic face. He calmly walked into the waiting room, only to see an extremely pleased look on Veld and Tseng's face. _Oh hell no._

"Great! You will be starting from the first day of next week." Veld said, granting a small smile to slip upon his lips. He glanced over to Sephiroth at the corner of his eyes, and had smug glint in his brown orbs. Both then gathered the information papers and left the room.

At this point, Sephiroth was not even mad; he was furious. If only the paperwork could wait, and if only the turks did not exist! Sephiroth then thought that he could still try, after all he was missing a secretary. A turk could be assigned as a secretary of a general, and when that happens, Cloud needed to be with him at all times, well mostly, and most important, making trainings, going on a mission, etc. all possible. It would be a great plan.

And so, he settled down on the chair opposite of Cloud. Cloud tensed up at the presence of Sephiroth. Again, emerald green slit orbs and sapphire blue orbs exchanged a strong gaze, staring deep into the souls of each other. Cloud was the one to break the silence.

 **Cloud's POV**

Earlier on when Tseng and Veld offered me to be a turk, I was so relieved. I was not ready to face Sephiroth, especially looking at him or even working under slash with him. I accepted the offer without hesitation, making it as quick as possible. And when I did, my danger radar began going haywire; Sephiroth radar- ahem; it meant that Sephiroth was near, and in fact heading towards my direction.

At a click of the door, Veld announced smugly, "Great! You will be starting from the first day of next week."

Sephiroth, even though had a stoic face, was furious. _At least to me, it seems._ At that point, I was so close to breaking into a laughing fit, but I held it in; my hands covering my mouth as I leaned forward and looked down. I stopped eventually, after realizing Sephiroth was frozen for quite a whilem, and both turks had left. But as soon as I realized that, he immediately moved, and settled down in front of me, while I tried to get rid of the awkward position without being noticed. I then gazed into those cat-slit eyes of his, and his green into mine. _Sephiroth seemed to have lost himself in my sapphire orbs…_ I confidently pointed out to myself. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, as though exposed to my nemesis, and literally felt that way, I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Um… Sir?" Sephiroth then regained himself, and was back into 'reality'.

"Oh, I apologize… I'm General Sephiroth." He presented a small noticeable smile, that kind of sent shivers down my spine. _Urgh…_

"So, you want to become a turk?" _Not really._

"Hn." I automatically replied. Sephiroth seemed to frown, in the slightest bit.

"You are from Nibelhiem?" _This question again?_

"Hn." Sephiroth's frown seemed to deepen.

"Have you received any training before?" _Give it up Sephiroth… I won't work for you…_ I was starting to get restless.

"Hn." Sephiroth's frown deepened a lot more, but then returned to his usual stoic face.

"Mako?"

"Hn." Sephiroth seemingly brightened a little.

"Are you interested in being my secretary?" _Huh?_

"Hn." Before I realized, I already automatically answered it. _Oh shit!_

"Great!" "Wait, what?"

"I will inform Veld about this, and all you have to do is sign this document with your print." Sephiroth said, ignoring my confusion. My mouth wide opened, as I processed his words.

"Okay, well, I will see you in my office the next tomorrow then." _Huh? What?_

Sephiroth then hurriedly brisk walk out of the room. I then looked down onto my thumb, then stared deeply at the black ink, and then towards the automated door. I looked back and forth between these two things. _I was fucking tricked! That son of a bastard, literally!_

I breathed in and out deep air. _Secretary? It should not be too bad… I guess…_ Sighing mentally, I stretched my arms to the back, to relieve the tensions building in my muscles as I have sat here for… 2 hours or so.

 **3rd person POV**

Sephiroth was in a good mood, he just sealed the fates of Cloud. He thanked the long winded procedures as it bored Cloud to hell, and in a daze, he took the chance. He was now in a better mood, not only because of Cloud but also because of foiling the turks recruitment. Technically it was his and they stole it, so he merely returned the favor. Thankfully, Genesis did not try and recruit Cloud. Sephiroth sighted Cloud first, he insisted; Genesis did, cough. So Cloud belonged to him.

Cloud, on the other hand, headed to the first floor, and asked for where he was going to be staying at. And apparently, it's an apartment just below Sephiroth's condominium… _Just freaking great…_ But on the good side, it was beside Angeal Helwey's apartment, meant that Zack was living there due to mentorship. But, can he really face Zack? That was another worry added to Cloud's ever growing worry list. He was told that he could immediately move in. How efficient can both Shinra and Sephiroth be; very, apparently.

Since Cloud had all his things with him already, he immediately headed to his new found apartment. He was amazed at how lavished the apartment was decorated, as it was considered as a 4-room apartment. He toured and ventured into the unknown, and was gawking over the most insignificant things, like an extremely expensive brand toothbrush, etc. He knew that Shinra was rich and such, but he never imagined in his life, he would be able to be one of those who use these crazily expensive goods. And he could not help but to wonder what Sephiroth had in his condominium or penthouse even, since a 4-room apartment like his is furnished by these luxurious goods. Well, if only Sephiroth did not exist, his life would be so much more relaxing… So much more peaceful…

" _Hey Cloud. Do you regret meeting me? Do you regret loving me, choosing me?_ "

" _Oh silly… Of course not! I will never._ "

A tear graced his slightly rosy cheek and mouthed, "I will never…"

 _Tobecontinued..._

* * *

A/n: Hope you enjoy it . _ .'' Sorry that it's short... Well until next time :D


End file.
